


Fairytale Forgiveness

by iloveromance



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Once a hideous and angry Beast, he is now back to his former self thanks to Belle, whom he loves so deeply. But he can't stop thinking of the way he hurt her so many times when she came to live with him at the castle. And now he must find a way to ask for her forgiveness and trust. A continuation of the classic Disney movie that begins where the movie ended.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down as Belle stroked the Beast's fur.

"Belle..." he groaned weakly. "You came back."

"Of course I did." She replied tearfully. "I couldn't let them... This is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe... it's better this way."

"Shhh... Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now."

"At least I got to see you... one last time."  
The Beast's eyes rolled upward and his head bowed, causing Belle to gasp in horror.

"No... Please..." She cried, sobbing as she held him, dampening his fur with her tears.

"I love you..."

Suddenly something incredible happened. As if by magic, the Beast's body rose from where he lay until it hovered in mid-air. It then turned around and around before her eyes before he returned to his original position, as though everything was as it had been.

But now something was different. Wrapped in his white cloak, he stood weakly and turned to her. Instead of the Beast, whom she had come to love, she found herself staring at the most handsome man she had ever seen. With his shoulder-length blonde hair and muscular body, it was impossible to tear her gaze away. Perhaps it was his piercing blue eyes.

"Belle, it's me." He said, only slightly stronger than before.

She hesitated for a moment but when she looked into his eyes once more, she knew...

"It is you!"

He pulled her into his arms and she ran her fingers through his blonde hair before his lips descended upon hers for a kiss that she had dreamed about all of her life.

And then a magical transformation took over the castle, restoring beauty to the once dark and dismal kingdom. And along with it the candlestick, footstool, teapot, teacup and clock with whom she had fallen in love were returned to their true selves.

That night, she found herself in a familiar place, dancing in the arms of the one she loved. Only this time instead of a hideous Beast it was a devastatingly handsome man.

Her dreams had come true right before her eyes. Finally she had found true love.


	2. Chapter 2

The song ended and they bowed to the applause they received. As much as she wanted to continue twirling around the enormous dance floor amid the tall stained glass windows and a crowd of people, she couldn't help but notice the way this man was looking at her; as though he had loved her all of his life. He held out his hand, allowing her to slip her hand inside as he led her to the expansive balcony.

From here she looked into the night sky which held more stars than she had ever seen in her entire life. It was the most incredible sight imaginable.

When he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head against his chest and sighed, content to gaze at the stars above. But as she turned her face to look at him, she realized that he was even more beautiful than the stars; the way he smiled, his deep blue eyes, his handsome face. And she immediately fell even deeper in love.

His hand slowly moved toward her face and caressed her cheek.

"I love you."

Before she could reply he kissed her once more; a kiss sweeter than the first. And when their lips parted, she drew back slightly; content to stare at him for a little longer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled and took her hand, brushing the hair from her face.

"Of course, Belle. You can ask me anything."

"What's your name?"

"Prince Adam." He replied.

"Prince Adam..." She repeated as though savoring the way his name sounded to her own ears.

"And you're Belle."

She tried to think of something witty to say in response but the words wouldn't come. Instead she laughed and playfully touched his shoulder. "Yes, I am."

The silence that followed was anything but uncomfortable and she snuggled deeper against his chest as his hand moved slowly up and down her back.

"This is nice." She sighed, moving even closer against him. "But it doesn't seem real.

After all of this time... I still can't believe..."

He gently tilted her chin upwards until she was gazing into his eyes once more.

"I can't believe it either. But it's real Belle. You and I... We're finally together and that's the way it's always going to be. But now it's late, and as much as I don't want this evening to come to an end, we need our rest. So why don't we say goodnight to one another and retire to our chambers?"

She couldn't hide her disappointment. "You're right. But what if in the morning I wake up and find that this was all a wonderful dream?"

"It was your love for me that made all of this so, Belle. Have faith in yourself."

And for the last time that evening, the kisses they shared were sweet. It was hard not to wish for more. His hand in hers, he led her to the Guest quarters and smiled.

"Here we are. Goodnight, Belle. I'll see you in the morning."

Her hand caressed his cheek and she drew him closer to her for a kiss. "Goodnight... Prince Adam."

When she made her way back to her room, accompanied by the delightful and sweet Mrs. Potts, she wondered how she would ever get any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in his bedroom, Adam sighed and lay down the book he'd been reading. He was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed Lumiere standing beside him.

"Something wrong with your book?"  
Adam jumped at Lumiere's words that broke the silence and he laid his hand over his beating heart. His eyes darted to his friend and servant. "Oh... Lumiere, I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, Prince Adam." Lumiere said, eying him cautiously. But if you don't' mind my saying so, you've been staring at that page for twenty minutes."'

Adam sighed yet again, but he couldn't help but smile. With the exception of Mrs. Potts, Lumiere seemed to know him better than anyone. "You're right, Lumiere. It's a great book but I haven't been able to get past the first chapter. Not since…"

Lumiere laughed mischievously. "Ha ha, I know why you can't concentrate. You're thinking of a certain beautiful girl by the name of Belle, no?"  
"No." Adam said, causing Lumiere's eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"No? You mean you're not thinking about Belle? Is that what you're saying?"  
"Yes. I-I mean no. I mean..." Adam said. "Oh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore, Lumiere! Of course I'm thinking of Belle! I can't sleep, I can't eat and I can hardly breathe for thinking of her!"

A smile spread across Lumiere's face. "Well that's wonderful! I always knew that you and Belle were meant to be! Now, if you truly want to make her happy, we should start on the wedding preparations right away. Bu first things first. What kind of engagement ring do you think she would like? This is what I suggest… I suggest a simple gold band with diamonds. Lots and lots of diamonds… in a heart shape perhaps?"

But Adam shook his head. "No… I can't do it."  
"Oh… well, perhaps Belle would prefer something more extravagant. She will after all be a princess and she should have jewels befitting her."  
"No. I mean… I can't marry her." Adam said softly lowering his gaze.

Lumiere's eyes widened and when he looked up he realized that he and Adam were no longer alone. "  
"Prince Adam did I hear you correctly?" Cogsworth exclaimed. "How can you not marry Belle? You're in love with her, are you not?"  
"Of course I'm in love with her, Cogsworth!" Adam yelled. "I just… Can't marry her. Not now."  
Suddenly a pair of tiny feet ran into the room accompanied by a small shaking voice. "Prince Adam you hafta! You just hafta marry Belle!"

Cogsworth, Adam and Lumiere's gazes moved to Chip, who stood at Adam's bedside, tugging desperately on Adam's arm. Adam ruffled Chip's blonde hair with his hand. "Oh Chip, I wish I could make you understand." He said sadly.

"Why don't you make us all understand?" Lumiere pleaded. "There's simply no reason why you can't marry Belle. She's beautiful, intelligent, sweet and kind. And most importantly, she broke the spell! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You hafta marry Belle!" Chip cried as the tears spilled down his cheeks. "Please Adam! You just hafta! If you don't marry her, she'll run away and never come back! I don't want her to leave, Adam! What if she never comes back?"

"The boy is right, Adam." Cogsworth said. "If you don't marry her as soon as possible, she's likely to take Maurice and Philippe and go back to her old life! And who knows what will happen then? I don't like to say this but I'm not entirely convinced that another spell won't be cast over us and we'll be right back where we started!"

The thought made Adam shudder but he shook his head adamantly. "No. that's never going to happen! I won't let it!"

Lumiere moved forward and looked Adam squarely in the eye. "Listen to me; do you really want to go back to being a Beast?"

Tears filled Adam's eyes and he lowered his head. When he looked up after a long moment, he found that he was alone. But his unspoken answer resonated throughout the large bedroom. He may no longer have fur or sharp teeth or even a ferocious growl but he was still a Beast. And until he made Belle understand how truly sorry he was for treating her so cruelly, he would never be anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the castle, Belle lay in her bed in the room that was much too beautiful to be hers. Sure, the Beast had treated her cruelly when she had first arrived and he'd even frightened her. But over the course of time, she'd grown fond of him and began to care about him. And the caring soon turned to love. Perhaps she had loved him all along.

"Belle, it's late dear! Aren't you asleep yet?"

She sighed dreamily and leaned against the pillows. "I can't possibly go to sleep, Mrs. Potts! I'm much too-."

"In love?" Mrs. Potts asked with a grin. "Well my dear, even people in love need their sleep."

"I know… Adam said the same thing."

"Well, Prince Adam is a smart man." Mrs. Potts replied.

"Mrs. Potts, do you think Adam really loves me?" Belle asked. "I mean, really and truly loves me, like in a fairy tale?"

The kind woman smiled and took Belle's hands. "Of course he loves you, dear. And there's no doubt that it's true love. I saw it when you first came to the castle and I see it now. I've never seen a man who loves a woman more."

"But it's all so new, and a little frightening." Belle admitted.

"Of course it's frightening, dear. Love is supposed to be that way at first. Now just try to get some sleep. You'll see Adam at breakfast and I'll make sure that the chef fixes you both something special."

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Potts. I love you."

Mrs. Potts put her hand over her heart and smiled. "Oh Belle, that's such a lovely thing to say. I hope you know that we all love you very much."

Belle smiled and blinked back tears, unable to resist hugging her friend. "Thank you." She said in a tearful, wobbly voice. "I love you all too."

"I'm glad, dear. Now try to get some sleep, okay?"

"I will. Goodnight, Mrs. Potts."

"Goodnight, Dear."

The instant Mrs. Potts walked to the door, a small figure came rushing in. "Mama! Mama! Where's Belle?"

Mrs. Potts and Belle exchanged worried glances. "She's right here darling, but-."

In his footed pajamas, the boy ran right past his mother and straight to the bed where he practically jumped into Belle's arms, sobbing."

Belle held him close, the way she often held him when she silently pretended that he was her own child. It was a secret she'd never told anyone. "Chip, my goodness, what's wrong?"

"Don't ever leave us, Belle! Please!" Chip cried. "We love you!"

Belle knew he was worried but she couldn't help but smile. She had no idea what it had been like to be a teacup, but it couldn't have been easy. "Oh Chip, I'm not going anywhere. I promise!"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Absolutely! I couldn't leave! I love it here! And I love you! And you want to know something else? When Prince Adam and I get married, you are going to be the most handsome ring bearer that any wedding has ever seen!"

Chip scrunched up his face. "Ring-what?"

"Ring-bearer. You walk down the aisle after the bride carrying the rings on a pillow."

"I hafta take a nap?"

Belle and Mrs. Potts laughed out loud. "No, of course not! " Belle said. "The pillow is small and it's used to hold the rings for the bride and groom. It's a very important job!"

Mrs. Potts smiled. "She's right, Chip. And I have a feeling that this wedding's going to happen sooner than we think!"

Belle could feel herself blushing and tried to hide her smile but it was impossible. "It's just so hard to believe…. Me, a lonely peasant girl, married to Adam… a real prince!"

"That's right Belle!" Mrs. Potts said, clapping her hands with glee. "And you'll be a princess! How exciting!"

"No, Mama! No she won't!" Chip cried, tugging on his mother's robe. "It'll never happen!"

Both women looked at Chip in confusion, as Mrs. Potts crouched down to meet Chip's gaze. "Chip, don't you want Belle and Prince Adam to marry and live happily ever after?"

"I do, Mama! I do, but Prince Adam said he could never marry Belle!"

When Belle gasped, Mrs. Potts took her hand and patted it reassuringly before turning to her young son. "Chip, what on earth are you talking about?"

Chip's lower lip began to tremble and he started to cry again.

"Chip, please! Tell us!" Belle pleaded, fighting the tears and the worry that began to surface.

"I heard him say it!" Chip cried. "He said I can't marry her!"

Both women's mouths fell open in shock, but before either of them could say a word, the boy turned and ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle gasped and looked at Mrs. Potts in horror. "Do you think…. Is what he said really true? Adam doesn't want to marry me?"

"Now dear, just calm down." Mrs. Potts said as gently as possible. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this!"

But her words only made Belle cry harder. "Oh, I knew this was too good to be true! But I couldn't make myself believe it! I wanted so much to-."

"Belle, Belle..." Mrs. Potts said, holding the sobbing girl in her arms. "Hush now. Everything will be fine."

"But it won't be, Mrs. Pots! Don't you see?" Belle cried.

"Belle, don't be silly! Adam loves you and nothing will ever change that!"

"Then why won't he marry me?"

"He will marry you, Belle. Just give him a little time."

"But Chip said-."

"Chip is just a little boy. A bright little boy at that, but he gets things mixed up sometimes. Surely the Prince didn't say-."

Belle threw the covers away from her body and swung her feet to the floor. "Belle, what are you doing?"

"I-I have to talk to Adam." She cried, pulling her robe onto her body.

"Well, all right dear but it's awfully late! Don't you think you should wait until morning? You and Prince Adam can have a nice leisurely breakfast and then you can go into the living room and talk things through. I'll make sure that no one disturbs you and-."

But Belle was unrelenting. "No. I have to talk to him now! I have to know the truth!"

"Belle honey, just give it a few hours and please try to get some sleep! I'm sure that come morning-"

Mrs. Potts was still talking as Belle ran out of her room and into the hallway. As she reached the staircase she could see the rest of the long hallway that led to Adam's room. She'd only been there once before… when he was still a Beast and she knew that even now, he might be angry with her for entering a place that he said was forbidden. But she had to know the truth, no matter what the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

As slowly as possible, Belle made her way down the long hallway until she came to Adam's sleeping quarters. She stood in front of the large double doors, her heart pounding beneath her chest. And the longer she stood, the harder it became to keep her tears at bay. With a trembling hand she knocked on the door and waited patiently. But as she expected, there was no answer. Most likely he was sound asleep, like she should be. But there was no way she'd be able to sleep until she knew the truth.

She knocked again, a little harder this time and when she pressed her ear to the door, she could hear footsteps. The door opened and she gasped lightly at the sight of his handsome face, which was illuminated by the streak of moonlight in the window. But the expression on his face told her that he wasn't happy to have an unannounced visitor.

"Adam, I'm sorry to wake you. I hope I didn't interrupt your dreams." she said timidly.

And then to her great relief, he smiled. "It's no problem. Actually I'm glad you woke me because I was dreaming of you and now you're here." A tear slid down her cheek and he reached out and brushed it away. As his hand touched her cheek, she wanted so much to hold it, to feel its warmth and subtle roughness. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She suddenly felt very small; nothing at all like the confident woman she'd become since first arriving at the castle. "I was hoping that we could talk."

"Certainly Belle. Come in." He took her hand and led her into the bedroom to a sofa in front of a roaring fire. Dutifully she sat down beside him, her heart beating faster as he looked into her eyes. "I've missed you." He said quietly.

"Missed me?"

He smoothed her hair back with his hand. "Of course Belle. You're so beautiful."

She sighed deeply. Why did he have to be so wonderful? It only made it harder.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He was asking now.

She looked away and then returned her gaze to his. "Do you love me?"

He took her face into his hands. "Of course I love you, Belle." He leaned to kiss her but she moved away. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really love me, Adam? Really and truly?"

"Yes, of course, Belle. What is this all about?" But the moment he took her hands into his, she began to sob. "Belle, please tell me what's wrong. I love you."

She swallowed hard and looked at his handsome face through tear filled eyes. "But that's just what I don't understand!" She cried. "If you love me, why don't you want to marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

He stared at her in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Belle… what are you saying?"

"I-is it true? You don't love me enough to marry me?"

"Of course I love you, but…"

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as tears blurred her vision. "I'm sorry I bothered you." She said in a trembling voice.

"Belle, wait! Don't leave!" Adam yelled. But she was gone from sight.

She ran down the hallway and didn't stop until she reached her bedroom. Once she was safely inside, she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed, sobbing as though she would never stop.

She awoke some time later to the gentle touch of someone running their fingers through her hair. Her eyes slowly opened and she raised her head, struggling to focus in the darkness. "Mrs. Potts?"

"I'm sorry I woke you dear. I came in earlier and it broke my heart to see you crying so. I decided to stay and make sure that you are all right."

Belle felt the tears begin to fall again. Hadn't she cried enough?

"I'll never be all right!" she whimpered.

Mrs. Potts lovingly stroked her hair. "Now what makes you say that?"

"Why won't Adam marry me, Mrs. Potts? Is it because I'm plain-looking?"

"Oh Belle, you're a beautiful young woman! You are anything but plain and I know for a fact that Adam loves you very much!"

Belle sighed deeply. "I know… H-he told me, but…"

Mrs. Potts smiled. "He told me too, dear."

Belle raised her head and looked at her friend. "H-he did?"

"Darling, he feels terrible for upsetting you. And I know in my heart that all of this will work out just fine. You'll see. You and Adam will live happily ever after."

As Belle finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of the handsome prince and of her wish for happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of welcoming the morning sunlight that poured through his bedroom window, Adam squinted in annoyance. He'd barely gotten any sleep and the little he had gotten was nothing more than a fitful rest; his mind was filled with disturbing dreams of losing Belle forever. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd been awakened by images of the woman he loved so deeply. And he'd never forget her words;

"You don't love me enough to marry me!"

For the rest of his life, he would never forget how those words made him feel. Didn't she know how much he loved her? He'd do anything for her, anything at all! He longed to go to her, to make her understand that he did want to marry her, more than anything. But first he had to find a way to earn her trust and forgiveness.

Had he not been a Beast, he would never have traded her the way he had when she came to the castle begging for help for Maurice. Her father was ill and frail and she was frightened. But in his Beastly state, Adam was angry.

Oh, why had he scorned that poor old beggar woman who had come to the door so long ago? The woman was right. There was no love inside of him. And so he was forced to spend his days and nights as a hideous Beast.

It took some getting used to, but in time it wasn't so bad. As long as everyone stayed out of his way, he was fine. But then Belle came into his life and she was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen. He couldn't bear to let her see what was inside of him, even when her kindness overwhelmed him. No one had ever been as kind to him before. But he was ashamed and embarrassed of what he had become. She didn't deserve him, and he certainly didn't deserve her.

But somehow along the way, she'd fallen in love with him, and he with her. What a wonderful feeling it was to love someone and receive their love in return.

So what had happened? Things were going so well! Even Mrs. Potts unexpected visit and reassuring words hadn't been able to calm him. He'd hurt Belle once again and he feared that things would never be the same again.

He simply had to find a way to earn her forgiveness. For if he didn't there was no chance of happily ever after.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle dressed reluctantly and looked around her bedroom, but the beautiful furnishings were nothing more than a painful reminder of the man who owned the luxurious castle. She didn't belong there. She never had. Her only intention in coming to the castle was to get help for her father.

She never expected to fall in love and find happiness, but that was over now and her life would soon be back to normal. She was okay with that; more than okay. She was happy living her old life… really happy. She had her father and that's all she needed to make her happy. She had an obligation to take care of him and if she ever felt trapped in any way, she could always find an escape.

Books were full of wonderful places, people and adventures that could carry her way into a world beyond her imagination. And thanks to her father and the kind man who worked at the library, she had plenty of books in her old life to keep her dreams fulfilled for as long as possible.

Without giving it another thought, she gathered her clothing, taking only the things she had brought with her. She looked in the mirror, smiling a bit at her reflection. Dressed in her blue dress and her hair pulled back into a pony tail, she looked like her old self again.

Adam and the people she'd come to love, like Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip and Mrs. Potts would surely be angry with her for leaving so suddenly, but in time she knew they would understand. They would go back to their old lives and so would she.

"Belle my dear, it's time to get u-Oh, I see that you're already dressed and-oh my… what are you doing?"

Belle looked around, pained by the surprised look on Mrs. Pott's face. And there was nothing more than to tell the truth. "I-I'm packing."

"That's nice dear. Let me help you…OH! What did you say?"

"I'm packing! In other words, I'm leaving!"

"But my dear, you can't! You mustn't! What will Adam think?"

"I don't care what he thinks." Belle said. "I'm sorry if that's cruel but it's the truth! He doesn't love me and I don't belong here!"

"Belle, that's nonsense! Of course he loves you and this is your home now; yours and your father's. Where on earth would you go?"

"I'll go back to our village."

"Alone?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes."

"My dear, let me get your father and perhaps…"

"My mind's made up!" Belle said, not caring about the sharpness in her voice.

"Well… All right. But at least stay for breakfast. I'll make you something special. Anything you'd like. Oh, I do wish you'd reconsider. I hate to think of you out there all alone!"

Belle turned away and brushed the tears from her cheek, and then turned around forcing a smile. "I-I can't. I'm sorry. I love you, Mrs. Potts."

Mrs. Potts smiled and hugged Belle. "I love you too, dear. Now I'll have your breakfast ready in just a little while. And then when you're finished, Cogsworth and Lumiere will be happy to take your bags and take you anywhere you want to go."

"I-I want to go home." Belle said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Potts sighed and returned to Belle, taking her in her arms. "Don't worry Dear. Everything will be all right. I'll see you at breakfast."

Belle sighed and reluctantly headed for the dining room, where she was certain to find Adam. And somehow the journey seemed to take forever. But what pained her most was the slow unraveling of her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

As she neared the dining room she swallowed hard, pretending not to be affected by the heavenly aroma that wafted from the kitchen. Nor was she affected in the slightest by the sight of the man who sat at the head of the table; the man whom she'd shared breakfast with at this very table day after day; the man who looked even more handsome than before. And it made her heart ache.

When exactly had he stopped loving her? And why?Had she done something to make him angry? It was true that he was angry as a Beast, but he couldn't control it. And when he'd returned to his former self, he'd been nothing but kind and loving. So why now, when she was so deeply in love with him, was this happening?

With a heavy heart, she entered the living room, somewhat annoyed when he rose from his chair waiting for her to sit as he did every morning. And his smile, the one that always lit up the room, brought tears to her eyes; tears that she quickly brushed away.

"Good morning, Belle."

"Adam." She said tersely.

They ate in silence that loomed between them like a brewing storm. And when breakfast was over, she pushed her plate away and rose from the table.

"Belle… is something wrong?"

She glanced at him, her eyes filling with tears once more. "I'm leaving, Adam. And I won't be a burden to you any longer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing."

He rose from his seat at once. "Belle, wait!"

In the doorway, she paused and turned around. "Why should I? You don't love me."

"Of course I love you! What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"You don't have to do anything! In no time at all, I'll be out of your life forever. I need to finish packing." And then she disappeared into the hallway, her journey blurred by tears.

When she returned to her room, she sobbed quietly as she packed the remainder of her belongings. She only intended to take what she had brought with her but she was grateful to Mrs. Potts, for the kind woman had done so much for her. The least Belle could do was return the favor no matter how small. And so she carefully folded each item of clothing that she had been lent and stacked it on the dresser. But it wasn't an easy task, as each garment produced a memory of the wonderful time she had spent here. She didn't want to leave, and the thought of never seeing Adam again crushed her soul. But there was no other choice.

A noise in the hallway distracted her and she looked up in surprise. But she quickly lowered her eyes and returned to the task at hand. Whomever it was probably wanted to try and talk her out of leaving, but it just wasn't going to work. Her mind was made up and anyone who knew her well knew that when she made up her mind there was no going back.

Keeping her eyes fixed on her borrowed wardrobe, she worked diligently to avoid the figure that was now standing beside her. "Look, if you're trying to convince me to stay, you can forget it. My mind's made up and that's all there is to it."

"Belle… please don't leave. I need you."

The familiar but unexpected voice made her gasp lightly and she slowly raised her head. "Papa?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Belle my dear, don't leave. I need you." He said again. When he put his hand over his heart, she forgot all about her packing and rushed to his side.  
"Papa, what's wrong? Are you sick? Hurt?"  
"I'm just fine, Belle." He said, although his slow pace and even slower speech told her that he was not. She put her arms around him and guided him to the bed, kneeling in front of him on the floor.  
"What's wrong, papa? Are you sick? Hurt?" she asked for a second time. "Can I get you a doctor? Is it Philippe? Do we need to get the vet?"

Maurice shook his head. "Philippe and I are just fine. It's you that I'm worried about."  
"Why would you worry about me?" She asked, unable to look at him. "I'm perfectly fine. Just because my relationship with Adam has….Look, it doesn't matter anyway and there's no reason to worry because I'm perfectly fi-." When her voice broke, she seemed to melt into the floor, shattered by tears that consumed her. She could feel her father's arms around her but she couldn't turn around. It wasn't right for him to see her like this. Instead she slumped against him, weary.

"Belle, what is it?"

"Just… go away." She whispered, hating to speak so harshly to her father. But to her dismay he remained where he was.

"Belle, please… tell me what's wrong!"

She pulled out of his arms and rose to her feet, putting the last few items into her bags. "I-I have to get out of here."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Belle, what's happened? Has someone hurt you?"

She winced at the thought and closed her eyes.

"Just tell me who it is and I'll get Adam on it right away. He-."

"NO!" She shouted, startling him. "I don't want to see him… ever again!"

Maurice looked at her in disbelief. "But why? You were so in love! What's happened?"

Her tears unleashed and she threw herself into her father's arms, sobbing against his chest. But even his gentle hand running through her hair didn't soothe her.

"Please tell me." He said quietly reminding her of the way he would speak to her when she was a child. "Why don't you want to see Adam?"

"H-he doesn't love me!" She sobbed. "And if he doesn't love me then there's no place for me here so I'm going home!"

"Home! But there's nothing left for us there! Everything we've ever wanted is right here! Don't you see that?"

"If you want to come with me, you're welcome to but if you want to stay here I understand. But I can't stay here a moment longer!"

"Belle, wait!"

She sighed deeply and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I-I can't! I'm sorry Papa."

Maurice thought for a moment. "Wait here, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do!"

She watched her father in surprise as he stormed out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

The double doors that led to the West Wing were closed; a sign that everyone knew meant that Adam was not to be disturbed. And no one knew that better than Maurice. But right now he didn't care. One way or another he was bound and determined to get to the bottom of his daughter's unhappiness.

It was a huge risk, disobeying the rules of a man of such great power like Prince Adam, but it was a chance that Maurice was willing to take. He'd always been willing to go to the ends of the earth for Belle and he'd do it all over again, even if it meant risking his own life. He could take on anything or anyone. He'd taken on Gaston and even Prince Adam, in his Beastly form. But Adam was no longer a Beast (in the physical sense anyway) and that's precisely what worried him.

With a new sense of determination, Maurice stormed down the hallway to the closed doors of the West Wing. The doors themselves were enormous; much taller than he, and it took a mountain of strength to open them. But his success came at a price, for at once sirens and alarms began to blare, sending in an army of guards flooding in his direction. But he fought them tooth and nail and amid minor cuts and scrapes, managed to free himself from the guards. After several moments he emerged, weakened but not broken and pushed his way into the foyer.

He was confronted by Prince Adam who wore a look of rage in his eyes, the likes of which Maurice had never seen. But the old man was unrelenting and displayed a rage all his own.

"What's the meaning of this?" Adam demanded. "How dare you come into my wing? It's forbidden!"

"That's what you think!" Maurice retorted, startling Prince Adam with his boldness.

"GUARD!" Adam yelled. Instantly a group of armed guards grabbed Maurice while he struggled to break free.

"What is the meaning of this?" Adam yelled again.

"This is about Belle! How dare you hurt her! I thought you loved her!"

"Of course I love her! Whatever gave you such a ridiculous idea?"

"From my daughter! Belle is convinced that you don't love her anymore and I demand to know why!" Maurice yelled.

In response, Adam swallowed hard. "I-I don't understand."

"Well, neither does she, which explains why I found her packing her things, sobbing uncontrollably! Now you'd better explain why you broke my daughter's heart or there will be-."

"All right, all right…" Adam said, holding up his hand. "But please don't let her leave. I'll tell you everything… and perhaps then you'll understand. Come this way. Guards, you are released."

The guards backed down and returned to their places, but the movement did little to calm Maurice's nerves.

Still shaken, Maurice took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as he followed Adam down the hallway and into the unknown. He just hoped this would make things right.


	13. Chapter 13

"All right, Adam! Start talking!" Maurice demanded when they were alone in Prince Adam's study. "What did you do to Belle?"

Surprisingly Adam's expression changed and he looked amazingly meek.

"Well?" Maurice demanded.

"I would never hurt Belle; not intentionally and when I was under the spell of the Beast, I said some things… some horrible things. I yelled at her, frightened her and… the things I said and did were unforgiveable."

"Oh Adam… but you were a Beast, under a powerful spell!" Maurice said, feeling strangely sympathetic. "You couldn't have known what you were saying or doing! Belle understands that! But what she doesn't understand; what I don't understand is why you don't love her anymore! What's changed?"

"I love her with all of my heart and I want to marry her, more than anything. I just…"

"What?"

"How can I tell her how sorry I am? For all of the pain I caused her? She won't see me, won't even speak to me. Told me that she never wanted to see me again and I should respect her wishes.

"Actually there is a way."

the quiet voice made Maurice and Adam turn in surprise to find Mrs. Potts standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Potts, I know you mean well, but this is between me and Maurice so if you don't mind…"

"I'm sorry to intrude, Prince Adam and I would never go against your wishes but I can see how much you love Belle and how much she loves you. I can't let a love like this just die."

"I know you mean well, but how..."

Mrs. Potts smiled and entered the room, placing the tray of tea on the desk. And then she went to Adam, taking his large hand in her small one. "You have to show her how much you love her. Now look, I know it won't be easy, because you need to regain her trust, but there's no doubt that she loves you. And I have   
an idea that is guaranteed to work."

"I don't know about this…" Adam said.

"Just trust me, okay? It worked before, it can work again. Love is the most powerful healer of all and if we work together we can lift Belle's spirits higher than this castle." "

"You really think it will work?"

Mrs. Potts smiled at Maurice. "Just stay right there and give me a little while. I'll let you know when things are ready."

With a joyous smile, Mrs. Potts left the room, leaving Adam and Maurice to ponder the situation.

"I wonder what she's got up her sleeve." Adam asked.

Maurice chuckled in response. "There's no telling with Mrs. Potts. She's a feisty woman."

"She certainly is. And you…"

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have barged in the way I did and it will never happen again. If you want to punish me go ahead but please believe me when I tell you that Belle loves you deeply and I love my daughter. Without her I'm nothing."

"Thank you, Maurice."  
"  
For what?"

"For loving Belle. She deserves all the love in the world and I hope that one day she will accept my love once more. For I have so much of it to give her."

"And I know you will…" Maurice said. "I'm sure of it. You and Belle will have your happily ever after."


	14. Chapter 14

She was still staring out the window when the soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She rose from the window seat and sighed. Perhaps it was Mrs. Potts who had come to soothe her broken heart with words of wisdom. But no amount of words could heal the painful ache inside of her.

The knocking came again and she crossed the room to answer it. With a heavy sigh she thrust open the door. "Mrs. Potts, I know you mean well, but-." Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her unexpected visitor. "Adam…"

He stared at her looking so handsome that it was all but impossible to resist kissing him deeply. But she refrained from doing so. Why should she give in to her desires when he no longer loved her?

"Belle, I know you don't want to see me but if you'll please just let me explain."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Adam. Now if you don't mind-."

She moved to gather her bags but he gently gripped her arm. "Belle, wait!"

Reluctantly, she turned around, trying not to look into his piercing blue eyes.

"Please…. "

"What do you want, Adam?"

He took her hand and smiled. "Just… come with me."

Almost as though in a daze, she followed him out of her room and down the long hallway. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. But you'll have to close your eyes."

She couldn't help but smile. "But if I close my eyes, how can I possibly see?"

He chuckled softly at her attempt at humor and the air between them seemed instantly lighter. He playfully put his hand over her eyes and guided her through the darkness. When they reached the top of the curving staircase, he pulled her toward him and carefully helped her down the stairs.

"Adam… what's going on?"

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitated at first abut her heart wouldn't let the thought linger. "Yes."

"All right then."

They walked a bit further and then came to a stop. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Her heart was racing beneath her chest as she slowly opened her eyes. "Adam, what is this?"

"It's yours, Belle."

She looked around the enormous library in confusion. "I don't understand. You've already given me so much, including this library. I've spent so much time here and… we've spent so much time-."

"I thought this would be the perfect place."

Her eyes narrowed. "The perfect place? For what?"

"I want to tell you a story, Belle. A fairy tale."


	15. Chapter 15

"What kind of fairy tale?" She asked, glancing around at the hundreds of books before her. "I've already read-."

"This is a very special story." He explained, gesturing for her to sit beside him on the sofa. "Now… Just let me find the book and we'll get started."

Curiously at that moment, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth entered the library, joining Adam and Belle by the fireplace.

"Is he gonna do it now, Mama?" Chip asked excitedly.

"Hush, Chip. Adam has everything planned out the way he wants it and we shouldn't disturb him."

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

"You'll see." Mrs. Potts said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for, Mama?" Chip asked.

"We're waiting for Adam to read his story to Belle." Mrs. Potts said. At that moment, Adam returned to the sofa carrying a light blue leather bound book; the likes of which Belle had never seen. She was positive that she'd read every book in the library at least once.

"Okay, shall we begin?" Adam said as he sat down beside her and opened the book.

"Oh… All right." Belle replied hesitantly. "But I still don't under-."

Mrs. Potts winked at Adam and Chip. "I'm so anxious to see how this turns out. It's bound to be exciting."

"Will somebody please tell me-."

"Once upon a time…" Adam began, smiling at Belle's confusion. "There was a Prince who lived in his castle with his dear friends, Mrs. Potts, her son Chip, and his servants Lumiere and Cogsworth. They were very happy together but the Prince was cynical in his own right. And when he had an unexpected visit from an old beggar woman one night, he shunned her away, not once but twice, despite the beautiful rose that she gave him. When her true self was revealed to be that of a beautiful princess, the prince was full of remorse and begged her forgiveness. But the princess realized that the Prince had no love inside of him and therefore placed a powerful spell across the castle, and the Prince was doomed to live his days and nights as a hideous and angry Beast. This made him even angrier and more cynical than before."

Belle reached for his hand and smiled sympathetically.

"One day, a visitor came to the castle." He continued. "She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her father was sick and hurt and she wanted nothing more than to seek help for him. Eventually the Beast invited her in and she came to live in the castle. But instead of treating her as a guest, he was cruel and angry, bitter and heartless. He almost lost her not once but twice. The first time she ran away, afraid of him and his bad temper. But then she realized that he was in trouble so she returned to the castle and it was there that the Beast almost lost his life at the hands of the evil Gaston. But it was Gaston who lost in the end falling to his death in a cruel battle for love and justice. The woman was afraid for the beast and confessed her love to him, not knowing that he was once a man of flesh and blood, much like her father. And it was her love that broke the spell and made everything right again. The prince and Belle fell deeply in love and they remained that way for some time. Only, something was not right. The Prince felt enormous remorse for the way he had treated Belle in the beginning and wanted so much to make it up to her. But he didn't know how to do it. And he knew that he loved her deeply and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she with him. But he couldn't marry her, not when he hadn't done everything in his power to beg her forgiveness. It was his confession that he could never marry her, a confession that wasn't meant for her ears, that pulled them apart and he almost lost her a second time."

Tears slid down Belle's cheeks as Adam rose from the sofa and knelt in front of her, holding her hand. "He loved her so much that he wasn't willing to lose her again, not when his world was perfect… or almost perfect. There was only one thing that would make his life complete."

To Belle's surprise, he closed the book and stared at her.

"That's it? What happened to the rest of the story?" She asked.

"That's for you to finish." He replied with a smile.

"For me to…"

He reached into his pocket and removed a small velvet box which he presented to her. "Belle… I love you and will always love you. Will you marry me?"

She was kissing him then, barely giving him a chance to breathe and around her she could hear the sighs of the people she had come to love. And when the kisses ended, she moved away from him, barely able to look at him before kissing him again.

It was he who pulled away slightly, choosing to stare into her eyes. "So I take it your answer is-."

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She cried resuming their kisses.

"This calls for a celebration!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"I'll make a feast!" Mrs. Potts said rising from her chair. "Now what would you like?"

Adam and Belle laughed. "It's awfully late, Mrs. Potts." Adam said. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

She looked at her watch and laughed. "Oh, you're absolutely right! Look at the time! Come on Chip, let's leave these lovebirds alone!"

He looked around in confusion. "But I don't see any birds, Mama!"

Everyone laughed at his innocence and Adam scooped him up and swung him around. "No, no birds here, Chip! Just people who love each other!"

"You mean, everything's okay now?"

"Everything's wonderful!" Adam replied. But Chip lowered his head and pouted.

"What's wrong, Chip?" Lumiere asked. "Aren't you happy for Belle and Adam?"

"I messed everything up!" he cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Chip what are you talking about?"

"I told Belle that you didn't want to marry her!" He cried even harder, running into the arms of his mother, who tried her best to console him.

Belle and Adam exchanged glances. "Oh… so that's what this was all about." Adam said. "Um… could you give us some time alone?"

Everyone rose at once scrambling for the door.

"Of course, how silly of me!" Cogsworth said.

"I'm going to talk to Chip for a while." Mrs. Potts said, taking Chip by the hand.

"And I… have some business to take care of." Lumiere said.

"Wait!" Adam said as everyone made their way out of the library. "Don't leave. I have a better idea." He took Belle's hand and led her out of the library and to the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her across the exquisite marble floor and through the double glass doors.

"Somewhere that we can be alone." He said softly.

When they reached the balcony, he closed the door behind them and they peered up at the night sky where a star chose that moment to fall. The sight made Belle gasp in wonderment.

"Oh Adam, did you see that?"

He wrapped his arms around her and looked up into the sky. "I certainly did. So make a wish."

She turned to him and kissed him softly, amazed at how the moonlight made him even more handsome. "I don't have to. For you've made all of my wishes come true."

THE END


End file.
